Your family comes before your country
by My Lady Vader
Summary: Diana's thoughts about Fred's enlisting. Better summery inside!


Title: Your family comes before your country.

Before the story:** This is a short fiction about what Diana was thinking when Gilbert told her that Fred had enlisted. From the movie, **

**"Anne of Green Gables-The Continuing Story."**

Summery: Diana finds out about Fred's enlisting.

Diana Barry Wright woke up a bit disgruntled. She was still angry at Fred for wanting to enlist. She sighed a bit as she got out of bed and went to her closet. She put on a pretty white dress and kissed her children good morning. But…no Fred.

"Darlings, have you seen your father?" She asked her children. Anne Cordelia shook her head. Fred Jr. glanced away from his mother as he said,

"He said he was visiting Uncle Gil." Diana sighed. How like Fred to leave before she got up! Probably to embarrassed to see her today, after their talk the night before. She wasn't feeling that hungry, so when breakfast was made, she politely declined. Little Anne Cordelia ate hers and her mothers portions. Fred Jr. ate his rather slow, as his he had a lot on his mind. Diana sulked most of the morning, until her mother came over.

"Diana, where is Fred this morning?" She asked. Diana shrugged.

"I don't know mother, he was gone before I woke." Diana hadn't told Anne, Gilbert or her mother about Fred wanting to enlist…couldn't have. Her mother nodded.

"When is Anne coming?" Her mother asked, and was answered by a third voice saying,

"Anne's here." Diana grinned and rushed to her friend.

"I can't wait to see your dress on! It was so beautiful on the rack, and it will look stunning on you!" Diana clapped. Anne smiled. Mrs. Barry took Anne's hand and led her to the kitchen. Little Anne Cordelia and Fred Jr. rushed up to her yelling,

"Aunty Anne! Aunty Anne!" Anne bent down and hugged the children.

"Are you being good for your mummy and daddy?" She asked. Both children nodded enthusiastically. Diana smiled, then said,

"Run along now, children, Aunt Anne, Granma and I have some business to attend to." The two youth sighed and walked slowly out the door. Diana turned to Anne and said,

"You have to change, right away! Oh, what about a veil? We forgot to pick one up…" She said, her face falling.

"Well, she could borrow yours, Diana." Mrs. Barry suggested. "You know how that rhyme goes.." And all three quoted the old wedding rhyme. Anne laughed, and said,

"That's quite alright, Mrs. Barry, I'll just run out-" But Diana interrupted her and said,

"No, that would be perfect!" She took Anne's hand and both women went up the stairs.

Soon, the dress was laid out with Diana's veil laying elegantly on top.

"Hurry up!" Diana said, kissing Anne's cheek, then she ran down the stairs. It took about fifteen minutes for Diana to sigh and yell up,

"Anne! What's taking so darn long?" Mrs. Barry shot her an amused look, and Anne called back down,

"Don't get your knickers in a knot.." Then proceeded to walk down the steps.

"Oh Anne! Your ravishing!!" Diana gasped. Mrs. Barry smiled and said,

"Who ever thought a store bought dress would satisfy Diana, but, you were right." Anne smiled under the praise.

"And Diana's veil look _perfect _for something borrowed! How is the dress for length?" She asked Anne. "We may have to take it up a little, but it's a perfect fit other wise.." Mrs. Barry commented after looking at the dress again. A knock on the door had all three women glance over. All screamed when they saw it was Gilbert. Anne slipped and fell over.

"Gilbert Blythe! What are you doing?" Diana asked, trying to cover Anne and her dress as best as she could. Mrs. Barry shook her head as she said,

"Its very bad luck to see your perspective bride in her wedding dress!!" Anne laughed as she said,

"Gil, just wait on the porch and I'll change." Diana laughed with her as she looked up. Then she noticed Fred wasn't with him, and that Gil was holding a piece of paper. The smiled faded from her mouth as she walked over to him. She wasn't aware of her mother saying something to Anne. Diana opened the screen door and walked out to him, a look on her face demanded to know where her husband was.

"I just dropped Fred off." Gilbert said, almost sadly. He handed her the paper. She tentatively took it. All it was…was a budget of monthly expenses. No…I'm sorry? No good-bye? Diana placed a hand over her mouth as she ran to her car.

"I have to stop him…" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"But Diana he will be on the ferry to the main land by now!" He grabbed her arm and she turned to face him. Her hand lifted as she slapped his cheek.

"What….possessed you…to help him?" Diana asked, fighting back the tears that begged to be let go.

"I am not condoning my involvement." Diana turned back to her car. Gilbert grabbed her again and ran in front of her.

"Diana, Diana! He needed someone to see him off. He couldn't confront you for fear you wouldn't understand…" His voice softened a bit, "his reasons." He again restrained her from getting into the car as he said,

"He told me to say good-bye to you and the kids." Diana faltered and fell into her friend's embrace as she sobbed.

"This past year, in New York, this war was just a headline in the papers. Here….here its our duty." Diana pushed away from him. Thoughts swarmed through her mind. _You took my husband to go enlist…and now your leaving my best friend? _Diana shook her head as she backed away from him. She ran up the steps on the front porch. She pointed her finger at Gilbert, as if accusing him.

"Your getting married in a week, what's the point is your just going to desert your family…" She fell, sobbing. She felt his arms on hers as the tears spilled. She cried for Fred, for her family, and for Anne.


End file.
